1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor/moisture/water barrier for use in residential and commercial applications of any wall and bathroom fixtures such as shower pans, counter tops, and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to a marriage of two membranes to form a seal that prevents moisture from permeating under external flooring materials or impregnating wall materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower pans, counter tops, and the like is well known in the industry. In a residential or light use environment, moderate means of retaining moisture are generally sufficient as there are generally lengthy periods of time wherein any errant water or moisture may wick from any adjacent flooring or wall material or evaporate. However, in more industrial settings, such as college dorm rooms, and the like, the usage of the facility is generally so pervasive that high humidity and constant presence of moisture prevents the wicking and/or evaporation of any errant water. Accordingly, a means of preventing moisture from permeating adjacent surfacing materials is necessary. In commercial and residential uses this is used as a water barrier to stop water damage and subsequent mold issue from water wicking into the walls. This is done by using a non-porous horizontal material coupled with a water membrane that is attached to a solid floor application.
One means for attempting to remedy this situation is to caulk or use other sealants to form a moisture barrier and joints and seams. However, improper application or subsequent shrinkage or damage may cause the indicated joints and seams to be less than effective. Another means may be to extend the surface of the moisture producing facility (shower, bathtub, sink, etc.) onto the adjacent surfacing material. However, this may result in a very expensive flooring or wall surfacing material being applied to the moisture producing facility or result in the moisture bearing surface being expanded beyond an anesthetically pleasing point. Accordingly, a means of preventing the permeation of moisture into or below adjacent surfacing materials is necessary that does not rely solely on caulks and sealants.